Young Justice Chat
by Snaregirl98
Summary: The characters from Young Justice have built their own chat room which my friends and I decide to invade. My first chat/fanfic so please go easy. Reviews are welcome!
1. Chapter 1

Young Justice Chat Room 1

[I got bored again so I decided to write another chat]

AcrobaticBirdy374 - Dick/Robin

FastestKidAlive754 - Wally/Kid Flash

Cool&CalmLeader635 - Kaldur/ Aqua Lad

ArrowLover835 - Artemis

GreenyGirl825 - M'Gann/Miss Martian

Wolf'sBestFriend234 - Conner/Super Boy

[Okay my friends and I are gonna invade later on but for now these people are the only ones online]

AcrobaticBirdy374 - Hey guys!

Everyone - Hey robin!

FastestKidAlive754 - Wats up with everyone?

Cool&CalmLeader635 - Relaxing

ArrowLover835 - With M'gann in the kitchen. We failed at making a cake (again)

GreenyGirl825 - Hey that one wasn't my fault! But it's true :(

Wolf'sBestFriend234 - Sitting with the no signal on

AcrobaticBirdy374 - Cooling down from training

FastestKidAlive754 - Great nobody's doing anything! Let's play Truth or Dare!

Everyone - Sure!

ArrowLover835 - I'll go first...Wally truth or dare?

FastestKidAlive754 - Um...dare!

ArrowLover835 - *evil grin* I dare you to kiss Robin

R & W - What?!

ArrowLover835 - You heard me!

FastestKidAlive754 - Fine! *Kisses Robin's cheek* You never said it had to be on the lips

ArrowLover835 - *pouts*

FastestKidAlive754 - My turn! Super Boy truth or dare?

Wolf'sBestFriend234 - truth

FastestKidAlive754 - Do you like M'gann? Like more than a friend.

Wolf'sBestFriend234 - ...yeah...

GreenyGirl825 - Really? Yay!

Wolf'sBestFriend234 - My turn. Kaldur truth or dare?

Cool&CalmLeader635 - Both

Wolf'sBestFriend234 - Can you do that?

Everyone else - Yeah

Wolf'sBestFriend234 - Okay...um...do or have you ever had a crush on someone?

Cool&CalmLeader635 - Now? No. Have I ever? Yes.

Wolf'sBestFriend234 - Okay...um...I dare you to...

AcrobaticBirdy374 - Run around screaming-

AV - "I love Conner!"

Everyone else - Who are you?!

SAV - I told you not to say anything!

AV - I couldn't help it! :(

TAV - You know she can't understand. Her skull is void of a brain.

AV - Hey!

SAV - Alright guys let's get off silent mode.

PrettylittlePunk237 is off silent mode

Nuture-a-blooming-rose is off silent mode

Black&White_wings_125 is off silent mode

FastestKidAlive754 - Okay who are you?

PrettylittlePunk237 - I'm-

Black&White_wings_125 - *hits her upside the head and glares at Wally through the screen* What's it to you?

FastestKidAlive754 - Well you have to be an expert hacker to get into our computers.

Nuture-a-blooming-rose - Thank you

Black&White_wings_125 - We **all** already know that. But we will however tell you who we are.

PrettylittlePunk237 - Yay! :) I'm Love Leavitt. Wat up people!

Nuture-a-blooming-rose - I am Darin DuPree

Black&White_wings_125 - I'm Amaya

GreenyGirl825 - Amaya, Darin, Love nice names

AcrobaticBirdy374 - How come I can't track you? *frustrated*

Black&White_wings_125 - I'm suprised by you Boy Wonder. But you might want to stop trying before your computers crash.

AcrobaticBirdy374 - *stops tracking service* What do you mean?

Nuture-a-blooming-rose - Your computers can't reach across dimensions

Everyone from YJ - What?! Dimensions?

Black&White_wings_125 - Darin...*black flames around her*

Nuture-a-blooming-rose - Uh oh

Nuture-a-blooming-rose has run away screaming

PrettylittlePunk237 - Amaya calm down before you bring the house down!

Black&White_wings_125 - I'm fine I just wanted to scare him and I've done my job.

Cool&CalmLeader635 - What did he mean by dimensions?

PrettylittlePunk237 - Well...Darin is a in different dimension. And right now Amaya and I are visting your dimension.

Wolf'sBestFriend234 - So what now?

ArrowLover835 - Why don't we continue our game? Love, Amaya, do you want to join?

Both - Sure

Cool&CalmLeader635 - Alright well I have to do my dare, wait for how long?

Wolf'sBestFriend234 - five turns

Cool&CalmLeader635 - *sigh* fine *gets up and starts running*

[Everyone can hear him screaming "I love Conner!"]

Wolf'sBestFriend234 - *blush*

GreenyGirl825 - My turn! Um...Amaya truth or dare?

Black&White_wings_125 - Both

GreenyGirl825 - (hm...that's what Kaldur picked) Are you dating anyone?

Black&White_wings_125 - No

GreenyGirl825 - Okay I dare you to go find Kaldur and kiss him.

Black&White_wings_125 - *shrug* sure

Black&White_wings_125 has set status to away

FastestKidAlive754 - I expected her to be more embarassed

PrettylittlePunk237 - It's very hard to embarass Amaya. Nearly impossible really

[A few minutes later they could all hear Kaldur's yelling stop]

[Let's head over to Amaya and Kaldur]

Amaya - *has a tight hold of Kaldur's shirt and has him pressed against the wall kissing him*

Kaldur - *Suprised but is (even more suprisingly) kissing her back*

*After a few seconds of no air they pull away*

Amaya - *takes a step away, releasing her grip on his shirt* Sorry *turns and vanishes*

Kaldur - *stands there shocked for a second before shaking it off and going back to (now only half-heartedly) running around screaming "I love Conner!" while thinking about Amaya and that kiss*

[Back to the chat]

Black&White_wings_125 has set status to back

Black&White_wings_125 - My turn. Artemis truth or dare?

ArrowLover835 - Truth

Black&White_wings_125 - Who do you like?

ArrowLover835 - Um...Wally

ArrowLover835 has logged off

(I think we all saw that coming)

Everyone - *Looks at Wally*

FastestKidAlive754 - *frozen with shock*

AcrobaticBirdy374 - I'll snap him out of it. *kicks Wally into wall*

FastestKidAlive754 - Ow! That hurt!

AcrobaticBirdy374 - Sorry I didn't mean to kick you that hard.

FastestKidAlive754 - It's okay, man. M'gann is Artemis still in the kitchen with you?

GreenyGirl825 - No she left after she said she liked you.

FastestKidAlive754 - I'll go find her.

Everyone - Good luck

FastestKidAlive754 has logged off

PrettylittlePunk237 - Who's going next?

AcrobatBirdy374 - Well since you're the only one who hasn't gone yet why don't you go?

PrettylittlePunk237 - KK :) Robin truth or dare?

AcrobaticBirdy374 - Truth

PrettylittlePunk237 - Why don't you like to remove your mask?

AcrobaticBirdy374 - ...

Black&White_wings_125 - What? The great Boy Wonder is afraid of a little question. I overestimated you, Robin.

AcrobaticBirdy374 - *Growls* Fine...I don't like to let people see the color of my eyes nor am I allowed for people to know my identity. Batman wouldn't like that.

Black&White_wings_125 - Always do what Daddy-Bat says? *Childish voice*

AcrobaticBirdy374 - No. I wouldn't be here if I did.

Black&White_wings_125 - Suuurrreeee, dude. Let's go with that.

AcrobaticBirdy374 - I don't!

Black&White_wings_125 - Whateva, dude. Anyway it's your turn.

AcrobaticBirdy374 - Alright but let's get Kaldur just to make this a bit more interesting.

PrettylittlePunk237 - Okay. I'll get him.

PrettylittlePunk237 has set status to away

Wolf'sBestFriend234 - Hey I just thought of something

Everyone else - What?

Wolf'sBestFriend234 - How is it that you and Love got into the Mountain

Black&White_wings_125 - Appartation.

Everyone else - Huh?

Black&White_wings_125 - Picture the place you want to be, a person you know, or a name in your mind. Turn and have hope. And hopefully if you've mastered it then you will be there. If not then part of you may stay behind and part of you will be sent somewhere, anywhere. I know a guy who was split straight down the middle. The poor kid.

Everyone else - *silent*

PrettylittlePunk237 has set status to back

Cool&CalmLeader635 has logged on

Cool&CalmLeader635 - Hey guys

PrettylittlePunk237 - Found him! Oh and guess what I also found!

Everyone - What?

PrettylittlePunk237 - Artemis and Wally kissing! It was sooooooo cute! X3

GreenyGirl825 - I think we all saw that one coming

Cool&CalmLeader635 - Yes. It is about time.

AcrobaticBirdy374 - That leaves one more couple yet to get be acknowledged.

Everyone - *looks at M'gann and Conner*

Both - What?

Cool&CalmLeader635 and AcrobaticBirdy374 - *Look at each other and roll their eyes*

PrettylittlePunk237 - M'gann you like Conner. Right?

GreenyGirl825 - Yeah

Black&White_wings_125 - And Conner you like M'gann.

Wolf'sBestFriend234 - Of course.

PrettylittlePunk237 and Black&White_wings_125 - *Roll their eyes* Then kiss!

M'gann & Conner - *Look at each other* *kiss*

GreenyGirl825 has changed their s/n : He'sMine!;)

Wolf'sBestFriend234 has changed their s/n : ILOVEHer735

He'sMine!;) and ILOVEHer735 have logged off

Black&White_wings_125 - Well that took a lot less time then I thought it would

Everyone else - Yeah

PrettylittlePunk237 - So let's continue...Kaldur truth or dare?

Cool&CalmLeader635 - Truth

PrettylittlePunk237 - Do you like Ama?

Cool&CalmLeader635 - She seems...nice

PrettylittlePunk237 - You know that isn't what I meant

Black&White_wings_125 - Well in his own way he did answer your question

Cool&CalmLeader635 - Thank you, Amaya

PrettylittlePunk237 - Fine. Kaldur it's your turn.

Cool&CalmLeader635 - All right. Robin truth or dare?

AcrobaticBirdy374 - Dare

PrettylittlePunk237 - Oh I have a good one. Can I do it?

Cool&CalmLeader635 - Of course.

PrettylittlePunk237 - Okay then. Robin, I dare you to put on a dress then you have to send a pic as evidence.

AcrobaticBirdy374 - Why? Why would you let her pick the dare?

Black&White_wings_125 - Believe me this isn't even close to some of the things she's made me do. Just do it.

AcrobaticBirdy374 - Fine. Brb.

AcrobaticBirdy374 has set their status to away

PrettylittlePunk237 - I have dared people to do some pretty cool stuff

Black&White_wings_125 - Cool for you. Tramatizing for others

PrettylittlePunk237 - *shrug*

AcrobaticBirdy374 has status to back

PrettylittlePunk237 - Pic please

AcrobaticBirdy374 - Fine. Fine, here.

AcrobaticBirdy374 is uploading a picture

Picture uploaded

Everyone - ...

PrettylittlePunk237 - How cute!

Cool&CalmLeader635 - I am going to pretend I did not see that

Black&White_wings_125 - Me too. Love, Aubrie's calling you again.

PrettylittlePunk237 - Ugh. Keep her waiting.

Black&White_wings_125 - You know that's not the best idea.

PrettylittlePunk237 - Probably not. Oh man she's outside my door. No wait I was just about to log off...AUBRIE!

PrettylittlePunk237 has been d/c

Black&White_wings_125 - I knew she wasn't going to last. I better go make sure Aubrie doesn't kill her. Peace!

Black&White_wings_125 has logged off

AcrobaticBirdy374 - Well that was interesting. You know we never found out why they were on here.

Cool&CalmLeader635 - Well I suppose we can always ask them when we see them again.

AcrobaticBirdy374 - I hope we see them again soon. I don't know about you but I kind of liked Amaya.

Cool&CalmLeader635 - Hm...

AcrobaticBirdy374 - Well I'll see you later

AcrobaticBirdy374 has logged off

Cool&CalmLeader635 has logged off

[Man that was one long chat]

[Peace my peoplez]

Young Justice Chat Room 2

He'sMine!:) - M'gann

Artemis3'sWally657 - Artemis

Artemis'Speedster825 - Wally

ILOVEHer735 - Conner

SlightlyConfused645 - Kaldur

AcrobaticBirdy374 - Robin

[My friends and I are once again going to infiltrate later]

ILOVEHer735 - Hey guys

Everyone - Hey

SlightlyConfused645 - I have news for the team

Everyone - What?

SlightlyConfused645 - We have two new members joining the team. One of Black Canary's recemendation and one of Bat Man's.

AcrobaticBirdy374 - Bat Man?

SlightlyConfused645 - Yes it seems he knows their family quite well. Black Canary also said she was very well experienced and skilled in combat.

He'sMine!:) - When do you think we'll meet them?

Bat_Man746 has logged on

HotBLACKbird937 has logged on

Bat_Man746 - You will meet them now. They will be on the chat in a few minutes.

PrettylittlePunk237 has logged on

Black&White_wings_125 has logged on

YJ team - Hey guys

Both - Hey

Artemis3'sWally675 - What are you two doing here?

Both - *Look at each other*

Black&White_wings_125 - I thought that would be pretty obvious

PrettylittlePunk237 - We're joining your team! :3

Everyone - Kool!

HotBLACKbird937 - Yes Amaya has a lot of experience in both combat and magic and has outstanding skill. Love has very honed skill with light magic and has good combat skills.

Bat_Man746 - They are both very qualified.

HotBLACKbird937 - We will leave you now to get to know everyone.

Bat_Man746 has logged off

HotBLACKbird937 has logged off

Artemis'Speedster825 - Why didn't you tell us?

PrettylittlePunk237 - We just found out this morning

Black&White_wings_125 - It was kind of a suprise at breakfast and Love here nearly blew milk out of her nose when they told us.

Everyone - *Laughs*

PrettylittlePunk237 - Ama! You said you wouldn't tell anyone.

Black&White_wings_125 - I'm not telling anyone I'm telling the people who we will have to work with as a team.

PrettylittlePunk237 - Watevs!

Black&White_wings_125 - :P Oh bite me!

PrettylittlePunk237 - Don't put it past me

Both - *death glares*

SlightlyConfused645 - Calm down now. Why don't we fully introduce ourselves. I am Kaldur. This is Robin.

AcrobaticBirdy374 - Hey!

SlightlyConfused645 - Artemis

Artemis3'sWally657 - Yo

SlightlyConfused645 - Megan

He'sMine!:) - Nice to see you again

SlightlyConfused645 - Conner

ILOVEHer735 - ...Hi...

SlightlyConfused645 - And lastly Wally

Artemis'Speedster825 - Yo babes what's up?

Love, Amaya and Artemis - *Look at each other and laugh*

Love and Amaya - *Hit him upside the head* Sorry Artemis

PrettylittlePunk - Well as you know I'm Love Leavitt. I am a master light magic bender. And Amaya has taught me a lot about combat.

Black&White_wings_125 - I am as you know Amaya. I was...am...the captain of the Death Dealers and am both a light and dark magic bender.

Artemis'Speedster825 - What about your last name?

Black&White_wings_125 - I don't tell anyone my last name.

AcrobaticBird374 - I'm all for privacy, sister.

Robin and Amaya - *high five*

Black&Whitewings125 - So how is everyone?

Artemis'Speedster825 - Great

AcrobaticBirdy374 - Staying whelmed

Artemis3'sWally657 - Fine

ILOVEHer735 - okay

He'sMine!:) - I'm good

SlightlyConfused645 - ...I'm well

Black&White_wings_125 - Kaldur are you okay? You don't look so well. *touches his arm*

SlightlyConfused645 - Yes I just need to...uh meditate. *Pulls away from her grip*

SlightlyConfused645 has logged off

Black&White_wings_125 - Is he okay?

ILOVEHer735 - He's been acting really weird since yesterday.

PrettylittlePunk - Hm...interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

Young Justice Chat Room 2

He'sMine!:) - M'gann

Artemis3'sWally657 - Artemis

Artemis'Speedster825 - Wally

ILOVEHer735 - Conner

SlightlyConfused645 - Kaldur

AcrobaticBirdy374 - Robin

[My friends and I are once again going to infiltrate later]

ILOVEHer735 - Hey guys

Everyone - Hey

SlightlyConfused645 - I have news for the team

Everyone - What?

SlightlyConfused645 - We have two new members joining the team. One of Black Canary's recemendation and one of Bat Man's.

AcrobaticBirdy374 - Bat Man?

SlightlyConfused645 - Yes it seems he knows their family quite well. Black Canary also said she was very well experienced and skilled in combat.

He'sMine!:) - When do you think we'll meet them?

Bat_Man746 has logged on

HotBLACKbird937 has logged on

Bat_Man746 - You will meet them now. They will be on the chat in a few minutes.

PrettylittlePunk237 has logged on

Black&White_wings_125 has logged on

YJ team - Hey guys

Both - Hey

Artemis3'sWally675 - What are you two doing here?

Both - *Look at each other*

Black&White_wings_125 - I thought that would be pretty obvious

PrettylittlePunk237 - We're joining your team! :3

Everyone - Kool!

HotBLACKbird937 - Yes Amaya has a lot of experience in both combat and magic and has outstanding skill. Love has very honed skill with light magic and has good combat skills.

Bat_Man746 - They are both very qualified.

HotBLACKbird937 - We will leave you now to get to know everyone.

Bat_Man746 has logged off

HotBLACKbird937 has logged off

Artemis'Speedster825 - Why didn't you tell us?

PrettylittlePunk237 - We just found out this morning

Black&White_wings_125 - It was kind of a suprise at breakfast and Love here nearly blew milk out of her nose when they told us.

Everyone - *Laughs*

PrettylittlePunk237 - Ama! You said you wouldn't tell anyone.

Black&White_wings_125 - I'm not telling anyone I'm telling the people who we will have to work with as a team.

PrettylittlePunk237 - Watevs!

Black&White_wings_125 - :P Oh bite me!

PrettylittlePunk237 - Don't put it past me

Both - *death glares*

SlightlyConfused645 - Calm down now. Why don't we fully introduce ourselves. I am Kaldur. This is Robin.

AcrobaticBirdy374 - Hey!

SlightlyConfused645 - Artemis

Artemis3'sWally657 - Yo

SlightlyConfused645 - Megan

He'sMine!:) - Nice to see you again

SlightlyConfused645 - Conner

ILOVEHer735 - ...Hi...

SlightlyConfused645 - And lastly Wally

Artemis'Speedster825 - Yo babes what's up?

Love, Amaya and Artemis - *Look at each other and laugh*

Love and Amaya - *Hit him upside the head* Sorry Artemis

PrettylittlePunk - Well as you know I'm Love Leavitt. I am a master light magic bender. And Amaya has taught me a lot about combat.

Black&White_wings_125 - I am as you know Amaya. I was...am...the captain of the Death Dealers and am both a light and dark magic bender.

Artemis'Speedster825 - What about your last name?

Black&White_wings_125 - I don't tell anyone my last name.

AcrobaticBird374 - I'm all for privacy, sister.

Robin and Amaya - *high five*

Black&Whitewings125 - So how is everyone?

Artemis'Speedster825 - Great

AcrobaticBirdy374 - Staying whelmed

Artemis3'sWally657 - Fine

ILOVEHer735 - okay

He'sMine!:) - I'm good

SlightlyConfused645 - ...I'm well

Black&White_wings_125 - Kaldur are you okay? You don't look so well. *touches his arm*

SlightlyConfused645 - Yes I just need to...uh meditate. *Pulls away from her grip*

SlightlyConfused645 has logged off

Black&White_wings_125 - Is he okay?

ILOVEHer735 - He's been acting really weird since yesterday.

PrettylittlePunk - Hm...interesting.


End file.
